


The Downfall of April 28th

by luckinagi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BIRTHDAY!!, Comfort, Fluffy, M/M, Somehow, i cant use tags well, in a way-, ish, its gay, komaeda being komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: Nagito watches as the time shifts to the 28th. He doesn't handle it well.I apologize for not waiting until his birthday to post it, but I simply didn't want to wait.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	The Downfall of April 28th

Nagito watched as the clock hit 00:00. It was officially April 28th. A day without any significant meaning.

Unless he wanted to count his birthday.

He's twenty-three today. He just can't seem to get the grasp of it.

It's been a year since he and the Remnants were in rehabilitation. It's been three years since the worst of the Incident. It's been six years since he was supposed to be on his deathbed.

Nagito screams into his pillow. Six years. His body should be decayed and six feet under by now. But it isn't, and he has his luck to thank for that.

Luck. The thing he was constantly tortured by, throwing him in loops of fate. He thinks back to the times he wished it would end, and now that it has; he can't grasp the concept.

His hands find their way to his hair, pulling at the strands as he screams his throat raw. He's living on borrowed time, and there's no use in telling how long it will last.

Maybe he could go to Hajime. Just maybe, as if he hadn't done all of that shit in the Neo-World. It had been almost a year since that, and he still couldn't forgive himself. No one in the right mind would though, right? No absolutely, perfectly normal and sane person, would try to kill people they called friends.

Maybe, Nagito didn't deserve to go to anyone. It was just a stupid number. Everything about this day was. The 'milestones' were stupid. His age was stupid. The fucking date was stupid. Anything and everything was stupid about it.

And he was getting worked up over nothing. Worked up over living six years past his date to die and finally rid the world of his shitty luck and in general, make everyone happy.

"Nagito? Are you awake?"

Oh, yes, was it times like these where Nagito was grateful they all had soundproof rooms. Truly. How easy would it be for him to kill himself, and have the person who is outside his door discover who killed Nagito? It'd be easy. Everyone on the island would know that Nagito had taken his own life, and they would have to deal with one less burden.

"Nagito? Baby? I'm coming in." That set of words was followed by the rattling of keys, and later a doorknob.

God, was there even a reason for him to be on this fucking island anymore? His luck was shit, and when something good happened to him, he had to rely on Izuru's (Hajime's?) luck to cancel the bad aftershocks that would follow. It was a completely useless talent.

He heard footsteps that sounded like they were coming straight for his 'bedroom' part of his room.

"Nagito? Hey.."

Nagito couldn't bring himself to lift his head up. Why should he? The person would just leave after realizing he won't cooperate.

"Hey, take your hands out of your hair, you're only going to hurt yourself more."

Nagito reluctantly did as he was told. The sound of this person's voice was actually comforting... it was better than listening to the echoes of his screams, at least.

"There we go, that's better. Could you lift your head up?"

He doesn't want to. He could easily just suffocate- but no. That had to fall through. Was this Nagito's bad luck, or this person's good luck?

Nagito reluctantly sat up anyways, tears streaked down his face, red from the crying and screaming. He looked up to the owner of the voice, being met by unnatural heterchromic eyes.

"You're alright, everything will be okay."

He just wanted comfort at this point. He was so goddamn tired of going through this.

Apparently, Hajime caught notic of what was going through Nagito's head, and also caught more tears slipping. It was a reflex now, to wipe away Nagito's tears after something like this happened.

"Don't cry, it'll be okay. Can you say something for me?"

"H-Hajime." He cringed at how gross his voice sounded. It was an effect of screaming his lungs raw and not drinking water.

"I'll be back with some water, okay?"

Nagito just nodded as he watched Hajime leave. He felt slightly guilty, Hajime was here now, helping him clean up the mental mess he made. The other should've been asleep, not with him right now fixing this... mess.

Hajime returned shortly with a cup of water in his hands, which he passed over to Nagito. He watched as Nagito slightly struggled, but managed nonetheless. Hajime mentally cursed himself for not being there earlier. If he was, maybe he could've prevented all of this from happening.

_'It would have happened anyways. Whether it was now, later in the day, or tomorrow night. He still would have broke down, because of his birthday.'_

'Thanks, Izuru. It's not like I knew that already.'

Hajime could hear the sigh from Izuru. _'It's not about timing, entirely. Unless you would have been able to keep him distracted all day, he would break down. It's predictable.'_

Izuru had taken a liking to Nagito specifically, and Hajime didn't know why. He wouldn't think too much about it, though, since it was no use. 

"Hey, love, do you feel any better at all?"

Nagito shook his head yes, while his throat still hurt, he wasn't listening to his own screams anymore, and someone was here with him.

"That's good. Do you mind if I touch you?"

His head shook no. All he wanted was Hajime at the moment. He wanted to forget about the past hour or so, forget about his birthday, and just be with Hajime.

A hand was placed on his chest, "You're breathing still, and your heart is still beating. You're alive. And you deserve to be alive, okay? I hate seeing you upset over small things such as this, because I like it when you're happy." The hand moved away from his chest to cup his face, "You're amazing, Nagito. You deserve a long, happy life just as much as the rest of us do. Did I mention why I like it when you're happy?"

A small 'no' came from Nagito, and Hajime smiled at him. "It's because you look so pretty when you're happy. You smile, and it's amazing. It's like nothing bad has ever happened, and even though it has, you're happy nonetheless."

There was still only silence, so Hajime continued, "When you're happy, you talk to our friends. Our friends still like you, Nagito. It's been hard on everyone, but they enjoy you with us. Fuyu has started asking where you are if you don't come with me to the restaurant." He brushed some of Nagito's hair from his face. "I know this is the probably last topic you want to hear about, but Teru, Ibuki, and a few of the others started planning for today two weeks ago. They do like you, Nagito, and they wouldn't want anyone else."

What did he mean by planned? "Planned..?"

"Mhm, a party. I know you don't want to hear about your birthday right now, but I thought that the other's planning a party for you would help you realize they care about you."

Nagito wanted to be upset about that fact in any way he could find, but there was nothing to be upset about. His friends actually cared for him enough to throw a birthday party for him. Something he never got while growing up.

Hajime glanced at the clock. 01:58. "Do you want to sleep, angel? It's late, and I want you to sleep well enough that you enjoy the party later."

Nagito faintly smiled. He pulled Hajime onto the bed, "...Stay, please."

"I didn't plan on leaving in the first place."

They situated themselves on the bed to where it was comfortable to sleep. Hajime realized fairly quick that there was no way he would be able to get Nagito off of him, which he didn't mind anyways.

"I love you, Nagito." Hajime pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Mm, love you, too."

In the morning, they would wake up. Teruteru would make breakfast as always, Nagito and Hajime would spend the day together, and at night, everyone would celebrate Nagito's twenty-third birthday. And maybe, after that, Nagito would realize being alive is an amazing thing, and no matter how many times he tells himself he should be dead, there are people who want him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos maybe? I feel validated and they just make me happy : ] ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed : )


End file.
